


Sweet Surrender

by Amata_Hawke



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, My First Smut, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Reunion Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, take it slow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-26 22:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20397448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amata_Hawke/pseuds/Amata_Hawke
Summary: Hawke left Fenris behind to aid the Inquisition, and Fenris hasn't quite forgiven her. His idea of punishment is... not what Hawke was expecting.





	Sweet Surrender

Gradually, Annabelle begins to realize that she is awake again. Stubbornly refusing to accept this, she keeps her eyes closed and her limbs still, deliberately drawing in long, slow, deep breaths and exhaling just as long and soft. Dimly, she wonders what has disturbed her sleep. Rain drums against the roof and patters gently on the windows, thunder rumbling in the distance. Soft snaps and crackles issue occasionally from the fireplace. The faint, sleepy chords of a lute seem to dance just on the edges of her perception, half-heard and half-imagined notes that keep her guessing about their reality. It can’t be very late, then, if Orana is still awake and the fire is still burning. How long had she slept? An hour, maybe two?

Warm fingers, roughened by years of wielding a massive sword, caress her jawline, leaving her skin tingling where the warm hum of lyrium passes over it. His thumb brushes her right cheekbone and then flutters across her eyelashes. Warm breath dances across her face as he laughs soundlessly.

“I know you’re awake,” Fenris rumbles, his sleepy voice tinged with amusement.

“Yes…. Thank you for that,” Anna replies in low tones. She tries to keep her voice tart, but she can feel the smile tugging at her lips. His hand drifts down, back along her jawline and over the curve of her neck, slipping over her shoulder and then down again, beneath the blanket. His skin against hers, alternately rough with callouses and unnaturally smooth and fine where the lyrium marks it, pulls her further from sleep, and she cannot restrain the soft purring sound that escapes her despite herself. She opens her eyes to darkness, save for the faint red glow of the waning fire, painting a sienna cast on the walls of her room.

She reaches out with one hand to caress his cheek in return, her fingers tracing the taper of one ear and gliding along the square of his jaw. The lyrium in his skin flares faintly as her fingertips brush over it, a dim pulse of soft blue light, and the magic that is always within her suddenly coalesces within her fingers in response, creating the pressurized, tingling sensation not entirely unlike having her hand fall asleep that she knows so well. The reaction is a familiar one, but she withdraws her hand anyway, unwilling to risk hurting him. Fenris, evidently unperturbed, captures her mouth with his own and draws her closer with the hand now pressed into the small of her back, his other hand slipping from beneath the pillow to wind into her hair. She shivers with pleasure at the way his fingers dance along the base of her skull, and despite the bone-deep ache that still permeates her tired limbs, she shifts closer to him, deepening the kiss, savoring the taste of him, reveling in his touch.

He breaks the kiss first, wraps her in his arms, nuzzling her neck, teasing her earlobe with his teeth. She isn’t used to safety, security; she isn’t used to wanting it, isn’t used to the warmth that spreads through her belly and into her chest, the way she melts against him. She can’t find it in herself to care. Anna’s hand slips lower, finding a line of lyrium on his shoulder and following its graceful arc. It hums under her touch, buzzing against her fingertips with a familiar heat. Faint blue light glimmers through the coverlets, tracing her route along the heated vein of silky-smooth scar tissue. He moans into her neck, a low rumble of pleasure deep in his chest, and she allows herself a small chuckle at the sound. His teeth scrape lightly over the sensitive skin of the back of her ear in reply, and she shivers again.

The line she's following ends just inside his elbow, and she traces intricate whorl patterns there, alternately teasing the lyrium scars and sensitive unmarked skin she finds there. Fenris doesn't tolerate such focused attentions for long and pulls his arm back to escape her teasing fingers, catching her hand in his. He keeps working his fingers lightly along the back of her skull, sending waves of pleasure through her scalp and over her shoulders, pulling more soft purring sounds from her that she's powerless to restrain.

He gently guides her hand up, placing her fingers in the same spot he's been using on her, at the base of his skull. Understanding, she obliges him immediately, working her fingers through the soft, snowy hair to reach the skin at the very beginning of the spine. Light circles, just enough pressure to move the skin over the bone and muscle there. She can feel his muscles slacken against her as the tension that normally sits in his shoulders melts away. Another sound, half a growl and half a sigh, issues from him at her touch and the corners of her mouth twitch up into a lazy smile.

The hand not busy massaging her neck drifts back beneath the blanket trailing rough fingertips back over her cheek and down over the sharp curve of her throat. His fingers pause briefly at the hollow above her clavicle, his palm flattening against her chest. He shifts his mouth lower, full lips pressing against the side of her neck and parting as he sucks gently at her skin. He'll leave marks if he keeps that up—not that Anna minds.

His hand resumes its journey further down, slipping around to cup her breast in his palm. A sharp sound escapes her as the buzzing lyrium in his hand hits her nipple, sending a sudden shock of pleasure through her body. He shifts the weight of her breast in his hand and rolls the nipple between two fingers teasing the hardening tip with alternating sparks of lyrium contact and the ordinarily rough, calloused fingers of a swordsman. Her heart thuds harder in her chest and she’s drawing her breath in quick gasps now—it's been so long, too long, and she's responding more quickly than usual. His chest shakes against her; Fenris is laughing at her now. She yanks gently at his hair in rebuke, which he ignores.

Gently, he pushes her onto her back and extricates his other hand from under her head. He leans over her, propped up on one elbow, and takes the nipple he's been tormenting into his mouth, sucking gently, laving the sensitive skin with the tip of his tongue. She moans again, trying and failing to stifle the sound, only to gasp sharply again when he starts working the other nipple the same way.

Not wishing to be outdone, Anna reaches out for him, one hand blindly seeking the hot fullness she can feel pressed against her thigh. She doesn't find her goal; Fenris notices her reaching and shifts his weight to pin her hand against the mattress, preventing her from reaching him.

“Fenris,” Anna groans in protest, throwing her head back involuntarily as another wave crashes over her. The warmth of his mouth pulls away from her breast, leaving it exposed to the cool air of the bedroom. He blows on it, a thin stream of cold air, and the sudden shift of temperature makes her hiss again.

“Not tonight,” he replies in a low rumble. He strokes the inside of her wrist where it lies exposed on the bed, her hand still pinned under his hip, pressing gently into the delicate tendons there. “I will be taking the lead tonight. Stay there, and let me work.”

Anna tries to sit up to look at him, but he pushes her flat again. She cranes her neck instead, finding his eyes in the darkness. “Fenris, I don't want—”

He grunts a laugh and blows on her nipple again, silencing her. His hand is tracing slowly lower again, pausing at her waist to tickle gently at her belly, enjoying the way his touch makes her convulse against him slightly. “You don't want me to do all of the work, I know.” She feels his fingers work their way lower, teasing and pulling lightly at the coarse hair between her thighs. “Consider this justice, then.” He shifts his weight again, rolling so he's hovering over her, one knee gently easing between her thighs to request access, and she shifts her legs to grant it. Somehow, he's managed to keep the one hand pinned, his supporting hand keeping hers firmly against the bed.

His fingers slip further down and into the heat and wetness of her folds. Hi finds the center of her pleasure right away, working the bundle of nerves in tiny, quick circles that sends her mind into a moment of blissful blankness. The lyrium in his hands only serves to amplify the sensation, making her body sing in a way that only Fenris can. She's gasping through her gritted teeth and stifling her moans, refusing to give in now, not when Fenris isn't letting her give him anything in return. He pauses in his attentions, his fingers working lower, deeper, teasing at her entrance. Air puffs over the skin of her lower belly now, his lips grazing over one hip.

“ _ Justice? _ For what?” Her words come in short pants, since she can't seem to catch her breath to speak more clearly. Her limbs are shaking and sweat is beading on her forehead. Her legs are already slick with it. His breath raises hairs on her belly as he huffs a laugh at her.

“You know very well what you did, don't bother to deny it.” She wants to deny it, but his mouth is moving again, and suddenly his head is between her thighs. His lips are teasing at her clit, one finger sliding into her as he sucks at her and the heat inside her leaps into a sudden blaze. She tenses, her hips shifting involuntarily, a cry that she can't quite smother ringing off the walls of her room. She clings to her control, growling as she feels it slipping.

His tongue flicks out to taste her, parting and painting her folds as if he's committing her to memory. He swirls around her clit, sucking at it as he had at her breasts, and adds a second finger to the one already inside her, moving them in and out at a maddeningly languid pace, angling upward to catch sensitive places inside that she hadn't even known she had. Occasionally he applies his teeth—tiny nips at her outer labia, not enough to even leave a mark, but enough to send a shockwave through her body, setting her limbs to quivering again. He wanders, teasing at her inner thighs and the outside of her vulva, but his fingers maintain their rhythm, slowing driving her toward the edge.

“Fen…ris… please…” she's panting on every word now, and not entirely sure of what she's asking him to do. The fire inside her is blazing, clouding her mind. He is relentless and slow tonight, setting a leisurely pace when she would have him move faster. If this was a punishment… well, it probably suited her crime. The sensation builds and condenses for what seems like hours.

He returns his attention to her center, lapping and sucking gently at the tiny nub of nerves, and the burning inside her is suddenly white hot. Her mind goes empty as her control is finally ripped away from her. Her hips buck and her back arches, and she cries out with sweet agony. Lightning is dancing through her, pure ecstasy.

When she returns to herself, chest heaving, Fenris’ face is hovering close over her, and he's laughing at her gently. “That wasn't so hard now, was it?” His voice is playful, loving. She can still feel him, full and hard against her leg, but he seems uninterested in satisfying it.

Anna barks a laugh and hooks a leg around his hips, pulling him closer. He's within reach now, and she reaches out with her free hand to grasp him and guide him to her entrance. “My turn,” she tells him softly, lifting her hips to take him into her. She's tightening up a bit, but she's still dripping wet and she welcomes the fullness of his shaft sliding into her at last, filling her, warming her from within all over again.  _ Fenris. _

Fenris only looks surprised for a moment before he moans and his eyes close, dark brows rising in sudden bliss. He withdraws, pulling almost entirely free, and for a moment she thinks he's going to refuse her still. Then he reverses direction and slides home again, filling her, relieving the hollow ache of his absence, and she moans with renewed passion. He grasps her shoulders and rolls them both over so that she's sitting astride his hips, and pulls back again.

Anna follows him, catching his mouth with hers. She licks and sucks at his lips, tasting the sweet salt of herself on him. They find a slow rhythm, in and out, push and pull, a slow tide building back to its full power. With each thrust, she revels at the feel of him inside her again. Too long, it's been so long. Fenris can't leave well enough alone and teases her nipples again, sucking at her neck to leave more marks, and it's not long before she's back on the edge again.

She straightens up and rides the rhythm, head thrown back, sweat dripping down her back as they move together, breathe together, their voices rise and fall together. Her breasts are bouncing, pulling heavily at her shoulders each time he surges back into her, each time she crashes to meet him. She feels herself clamp around him and he cries out as he comes, and she is only a step behind.

They stay there together for a frozen moment, locked together in time. When the moment passes, she collapses on top of him, laughing, and his chest bounces beneath her as he joins her with his rumbling chuckle.

“ _ Now _ we're even,” she says into his ear, nuzzling into him.

“Hardly,” he replies, but there's no venom in his voice. “You were supposed to fall asleep and wait until morning to get even with me.”

“Not on your life,” she teases. He snorts and circles her in his arms, his lyrium marks tingling against her skin. She sighs and settles against him, content, to wait for sleep to take them again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo this started out as practice, my first-ever attempt at writing smut at all after a lot of study and research because sex is something I do not understand and am not naturally inclined toward. However, it was judged favorably by my betas and they encouraged me to actually publish it, so here it is for your reading _pleasure_. Special thanks SOOO many people for answering my graphic and really personal questions about how sex works. Y'all made it possible for a sex-repulsed asexual to actually write some nice smut!
> 
> No, you're not having deja vu. I reused the entire beginning of this from one of my previous works that could have become smut, but didn't: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128850/chapters/4545962. It was supposed to be practice, so I regret nothing.
> 
> Also, credit for the lyrium nipple play goes to [SassyTeaSnob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyteasnob), without whose encouragement this would probably have never been written and definitely would never have been published.


End file.
